


Tying the knot

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Cat Boys, Catboy!Cas, Dog boys, Dogboy!Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Floor Sex, Fluff, Gay Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega/Submissive!Castiel, Owner!Sam, Pet!Destiel, Rimming, Sex, Smut, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't expecting a cat when his owner Sam bought him a new playmate.<br/>Castiel was WEIRD.<br/>He was also an OMEGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Ugh I haven't posted to this for so long!  
> So here ya go! <3  
>    
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ PORN.  
> Thank you too Zarathuforsaken :D <3

Tying the knot

When Sam had first come home with a large cage in hand and informed Dean that he would have a friend, he wasn’t sure what to think. He’d wagged his tail at his owner, ears perking happily and yipped, stretching his body languidly before trotting over to the cage, ruffling Sammys hair as he went.

He’d been expecting a bitch maybe, hell, even another dog but  _this?_

He crouched down to peer through the bars curiously, eyes going wide when two brilliant blue eyes peered back out of the darkness, pupils narrowed into slits. Fangs bared and hissing. He’d whined a little, glancing up at Sam, confused as to why he was being sworn at when he hadn’t fucking  _done_  anything. He’d backed up, almost falling over in his haste, when Sam reached down to undo the cage, letting the door swing open.

It had taken three hours, Dean watching the entrance curiously, ears twitching, before he’d finally gotten bored and chased after his ball. He’d returned 20 minutes later and almost frozen in place. Tail going stiff in alert because there, in  _his_  goddamn bed, curled up in an overly large trenchcoat, was a sleek, black tailed and eared cat with the worst case of bedhead ever.

He’d snuffled over and dropped down next to the bed, reaching over to lick at one sleek ear curiously, peering down at the strange animal in front of him. He grinned loopsidedly when blue eyes peered up and the catboy reached up to bat at his tail sleepily, yawning and moving to sit up.

"Hey!" He barked happily, grinning to the other male, tail thudding on the floor in delight. He snorted happily when a deep rumble answered him.  
  
"Hello… I am Castiel."  
  
He made a face, ears lowering as he attempted the name, twisting it on his tongue in thought, debating on his new pack mate.

"Catst- Castea- Cas. Cas! I’m Dean. I’m Alpha." Castiel just rose an eyebrow at him and yawned, curling back up, an amused snort echoing around the room.  
  
"If you say so, Dean."  
  
~Three months later~  
  
The door banged shut after Sammy. He’d smelt funny, sweet and different. Also there was another human on him – Gabriel – his new mate. He huffed and pouted at the wood, whining lightly because he was  _bored._ His ball was gone ‘cause he’d ripped it up last night and now so was Sammy, which meant that he was left alone in his room.

His nose wrinkled at the new scent and he grinned darkly, belly crawling under the bed and peering out, growling playfully when Cas wandered in, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Not alone.

He jumped out and hit Cas with his solid mass, growling and yipping playfully, grinning down at the blue eyed cat who stared up in surprise, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. He whined a little and bent down, nosing at Cas’ neck with a frown. Normally by now he’d have been flipped over as Cas ran off playfully. Climbing up to hide on the cabinet as Dean jumped up, trying his hardest to catch him. Not today though, today Cas just lay there, watching Dean warily, ears lowered, tail curling about his submissively.  
  
"Cas? What’s wrong?" He gently lapped at Cas’ ears trying to soothe whatever the problem was, nipping affectionately at them as he settled his weight more comfortably down on the other man.  
  
" _Alpha_." His head snapped up at the low purr vibrating under him, tilting his head when Cas shifted beneath him. Hips rocking up against his own. Scenting the air, his eyes widened, tail thudding in surprise.

The air smelt of sea and home and safe and  _mate._

Cas was in  _heat._

He growled low when his instincts reacted, grinding down against the kitten beneath him, fangs bared and he nibbled his way down Cas’ neck. Hands sliding to grasp at Cas’ hips hungrily.

"You’re in heat?"  
"I-Yes. P-Please, Alpha. Please!" He snarled low in warning, snapping at Cas’ neck as he rose up, flipping the other male over and dragging him up flush against his body, his cock giving a delightful twitch at the scent around them. Cas writhing back, grinding up against Deans crotch, perk ass teasing him until he moaned out low. Shredding Cas’ clothes in his haste, licking and sucking down Cas’ spine, a litany of  _mate, mine, Cas, matemine_ echoing in his head.

"You want my knot, little bitch?"  
"Yes! Yes, Dean." He grinned, pleased when Cas rocked back and whimpered his name, nails digging hard into the carpet. Sitting up, he struggled to drag off his own clothes. Bending down to nose and nuzzle between Cas’ thighs, groaning himself as he hunted the scent. Tongue dipping in and running over the crack of the kits ass, lapping at the slick leaking down his skin, pink hole swollen and gaping, ready for his cock. Sucking and nipping, he thrust his tongue into the source of the taste. Growling and grabbing at smooth thighs to hold the cat in place as he howled, fucking himself back onto the Alphas tongue, skin flushed, tail rigid in the air in welcome.

He snickered when Cas snarled and hissed as he pulled back, hips wiggling tantalizingly at him. Drinking in the sight of pale skin dusted pink, slapping his hand down on one of the plump mounds, watching in fascination as it turned a pretty shade of red, his handprint bright on the flesh there. He took pity when the cat hiccupped his name and trembled against him, a fresh wave of slick coating his ass and thighs, tail slapping hard against Deans chest.

"Desperate, little kitten?"  
"Please, Alpha, knot me, claim me.  _Breed me."_

He shivered and let out a vicious snarl at that, climbing up and mounting the other man, rubbing his throbbing cock between pert cheeks, the head catching on the swollen rim of Cas’ hole as he thrust in deep and fast, both of them crying out in pleasure, Deans brain short circuiting a little as his world tilted, then narrowed onto the kit. Wrapping his tail about the boys thigh, he pulled back and thrust deep, pushing Cas down with his body and flattening him, holding him there, fisting his fingers in Cas’ hair and forcing him to arch up, pushing his ass into Deans hips, pushing him deeper yet.

They thrust hard and fast, the room filled with the wet slap of skin on skin, ears flat and breath mingling as Cas purred and Dean growled. Whimpering and moaning each others names. He scrambled to reach about them, wrapping his hand eagerly about the kits cock. Jerking hard and fast, each time he thrust in, his hand pulled to the tip and then down to the base as he pulled out.

Three tugs and Cas  _screamed_  his name, tight hole clenching about him, his cum splattering onto the floor beneath them, hot cum coating his fingers. Dean gasped and pushed hard. His knot swelling and tying them together as his cock jerked and spilled inside the kit, coating his insides with Deans seed, ensuring he smelled of him and only him.

He sunk his fangs deep into Cas’ juncture of neck and shoulder, his mouth filling with the taste of  _Cas_ as he claimed him.

They collapsed together in a sweaty, cum coated heap. Panting and curling up, Dean wrapping about the kits smaller body. Hand splaying over his mates stomach protectively.

Cas was his now. Quirky Cas, who loved human literature. Who enjoyed watching the bees and saved mice – didn’t eat them. Cas who wore a stupid trenchcoat and tie, who spoke funny and always used his manners.

 _His Cas. His mate._  
  
~

Sam and Gabriel returned home after their date sometime later, crashing through the door, kissing furiously. Ring on Gabriels finger and a grin on their faces, Sam checked quickly on his pets, smiling when he found them in Deans bed together. Dean curled about the kit and a blue piece of string tied about Cas’ finger in a clumsy knot.

 


End file.
